masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cerberus Daily News - October 2010
"Bubble City" eh? Wouldn't it be neat to go to one of these new Bubble Cities in Mass Effect 3? Maybe we'd get to see a hanar actually in the water! Arbington 23:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Wishful thinking, but chances are that we won't be seeing those cities in ME3, since the title reads 'Bubble-City' Concept Unveiled at "Impending Design" Seminar. I don't think they could build something like that inbetween games...still, anything's possible. -- 17:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure they made a "proof of concept" before they announced the Bubble City. Besides, it's a good excuse as to how Shep could visit Kahje, homeworld of the Hanar. Arbington 23:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Why wouldnt they build it between games. It's been two years between the first two, could be any amount of time between 2 and 3. Remember the Reapers are coming "by foot"... takes a looong time to get here. Perj 14:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::If ME3 took place after the Reapers had arrived to the galaxy without using some kind of shortcut, Shepard would be dead of old age a hundred times over. It's much more likely ME3 occurs another couple years after ME2; in which case, there wouldn't be time to build this bubble city (and from the report, it didn't sound like the bubble city would even be considered for construction until at least 2200). -- Commdor (Talk) 14:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Edit conflict)Because we don't know the time interval between the two games. It would be three years, or it could be three days. When it comes to trilogies there usually isn't much time between the second and the third. The Matrix, no interval; Star Wars V-VI, 1 year; Star Wars II-III, 3 years just for a few examples. While yes the Reapers are coming by foot so to speak, I flat out refuse to believe that they didn't have a backup plan in case of this situation. Having only one way back into the galaxy leaves you very crippled if anything should happen, and with what we've seen of the Reapers, I doubt that they only left one way back in. Lancer1289 15:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well we dont know how advanced their FTL's are and how fast the Reapers are. Maybe they can travel thousands times faster than the current ships of the organic races. Maybe they have another backdoor to the Milky Way other than the Citadel. Who knows, everything is in the writter's mind. We will see when the game will be released. I do think that it will take place a couple of years later. After all they have to justify the couple of years that will take for the game to be released (as they did with Mass Effect where Shepard was dead for two years, as long it took till the release). SoulRipper 15:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Character's list So anybody think there should be a page for major members of CDN people who are mentioned constantly like the Turian general or President Huerta it's not necessary i just thought it might be useful :Try to sign your posts with four tildes (~). Boosting some of the CDN characters up to full pages is worth doing, but a lot of them simply don't have enough information or mentions to deserve an article of their own (or an article for all of the CDN characters). Some of the major ones who have been mentioned for months do have small parts in articles (see here) but I don't think many have the status or notoriety yet to have their own articles. This may change, though. Bronzey 08:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also note that some of them even have full articles for themselves. Before the release of LotSB, Tela Vasir had her own article. There are just too many characters to list and many of them bairly have enough information to list to begin with. We mention them where appropriate like President Huerta, but many of them don't have even close to the amount of information needed for a full article. Lancer1289 13:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. For those that we have a quite large amount of information about (for example General Partinax) it might be worth doing, as they may crop up in future DLC or Mass Effect 3, like Tela Vasir. Depends if others think we get enough added value to justify doing it. FridgeRaider88 13:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i thought i signed my post I am not talking about the minor characters just prominent ones who show up more than others Admiralmorris 01:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, how many of those characters are there, really? Two? Partinax and Huerta? I can't really think of any others. And really, what do we know about them? I can't see a page being justified for two lines or three lines each about a couple of characters. As for examples such as Tela Vasir, it is true that she had an article before LOTSB released, but simply leaving it at that doesn't tell the whole story. She got an article two days before LOTSB released, and the reason hers was created was because we knew she was going to be in LOTSB. Prior to learning this, all the info about her outside of the news pages was on the Spectres page. I'm all for adding pertinent info to applicable articles, such as the info we have on President Huerta on the Earth page, but I personally can't see sufficient justification for this proposed page. SpartHawg948 01:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Well what defines "showing up more than others"? Because that can be a very lose definition. You may consider two appearances more than others, and I may think four. Usually if a character has enough information to justify an article, it is usually created and improved. As of right now the only one I'd consider is General Partinax, but most of the information would come from CDN, not unheard of mind you, but I’d even consider that a stretch. This is probably best handled on a case by case basis. Lancer1289 01:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, I've often thought there should be a page for Partinax, but nobody else really needs their own article. Arbington 02:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Point taken maybe we should wait a few months before creating a page but i would think a set number like 5 or more appearances would be good enough to be put on that page but how many have over 5 appearances?Admiralmorris 02:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :But I don't think we can base it on something as simple and arbitrary as mere number of appearances, especially not when using an extremely low threshold like 5. Example: Sonax Admiral Lira Speight has appeared in 10 CDN articles. That's right, ten. But what do we know about her? Virtually nothing. SpartHawg948 02:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah bad examples on my part. These types of articles are really tricky becuase we get very little information about the characters so the articles would probably end up being almost carbon copies of CDN. That isn't an article, that is just a repeat of information. We need a lot more information about them before an article can be created. Also I forgot that we knew that Vaisr would be in LotSB before hand so thanks for the reminder Spart, brain fart. Lancer1289 02:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then why not look at the info you have for each character and see if it gives a good definition of who they are and what they do It does not have to be 5 i have no idea how many times a certain character has been in because i can't always keep track everyday but if i wanted to know something about a character i would have to read through every article they are mentioned in Admiralmorris 02:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Which you can easily do now by reading literally every mention of Partinax (and other similar characters) in these articles. It's simple. Do the same thing I just did to find out how many times Lira Speight is mentioned. (I don't "keep track everyday" either, nor did I pick her on purpose, merely picked a name from CDN I knew.) Do a simple CTRL-F search for the names on the CDN Archive pages. Again, I simply don't think there are any CDN characters with enough info for their own page, and not enough with enough info to justify this "CDN Characters" page, as the only one with any kind of real info is Partinax, and literally all of the info known on him is already easily available here. And that's the long and short of my opinion on this. SpartHawg948 02:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) And i agree with you now that we don't need one right now as in one of my post i suggested waiting a few months i am just giving examples of why one could be made also i did not know about the ctrl-f but my point was sometimes i have to read through nonsense on the days they are mentioned just to get a little info on themAdmiralmorris 02:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Which is part of the problem. There is so little info we learn about them even when they are mentioned. I don't really think it's an issue of waiting a few months, or a few years. I think Tela Vasir is a prime example here. The only way I really see us getting enough info on any of these characters to justify making any such article is if those characters stop being CDN-only and garner some kind of role in other media (be that a book, comic, game, whatever), as the only CDN characters we have any kind of useful info on are ones who have also appeared elsewhere (President Huerta and Tela Vasir). SpartHawg948 02:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that is true i just thought some people would find a article on these people interestingAdmiralmorris 02:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC)